


1964

by Dogtrash



Category: McLennon - Fandom, The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogtrash/pseuds/Dogtrash
Summary: John loves Paul. But that loves not allowed. That love is illegal.But, when paul is taken but with strangers in the night, John's ready to do anything illegal to get his boy back in his arms.





	1964

John's pov

I lay awake. My eyes dancing across the cracked white celling as I remained deep in thought.  
I wasn't thinking overly positive thoughts. Not to society anyway. I'm sure if my aunt Mimi could hear my thoughts she'd be ashamed of what her nethew was thinking about. Not that I could help it.

I didn't know why I was thinking like this. I just was. I had never even considered it before a few months ago. Just now I have I can't get it out my mind.

I mean, dating another man is frowned upon. Illegal even. But, I don't know. The more I think about Paul, the more I want a relationship with him.  
He's perfect, isn't he? Beautiful eyes, long eyelashes, arched eyebrows, slim figure. Not to mention his charming and whitty personality.

He was perfect.

Not that I could have him though. There where a million girls lined up for the cute Beatle. Lined up for a legal, normal relationship. So why would he choose me?  
The boy wasn't gay. Or bi even. He was straight. The straight Paul McCartney everyone knows. The straight Paul McCartney I loved so much. The straight Paul McCartney sleeping soundly across the room from me. The straight Paul McCartney who didn't love me back.

But fuck did I love him.

I turned my head to the side to look at the bassist. He was tangled up in his blankets. Spraled out over the bed with one of his arms hanging off the side. His soft, brown hair tossed and messy in his eyes. Adorable.

I pulled my blankets down. I needed to walk around for a bit. Being in a dark, slightly warm room with Paul wasn't the best for me.  
I sat up and placed my bare feet on the ground. before shuffling over to the door and slipping into my shoes. 

Just a late night walk.

Slowly, I gently grabbed the handle of the hotel door. Pushing it down as slow as I could, careful not to wake my sleeping band mate.  
The door pushed creaked open. Letting a sharp ray of light from the hall shine into the room. Landing directly on Paul's sleeping face and bed. Illuminating him.  
I shuffled out the door and closed it gently before making my way down the long hall. Not really caring that I was in my PJs. The only people up at this time of night where drunk anyway.

I'll be back soon, before Paul wakes up anyway.


End file.
